valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Masato
Masato is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Sorcerer and can be found in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. Background Masato hailed from a nameless island far to the southwest of the continent (presumably Wakoku). Not only did he excel at magic, but he was also able to perform the secret art of inscribing runes to create barriers. He devised a plan to assassinate the tyrant who ruled his country at the time, but was betrayed by a woman, his best friend. He crossed the ocean to flee from his pursuers. After reaching the continent, he lived a peaceful life, while chasing away the undead who attacked villages. However, his body began to wither as a repercussion of a failed spell. He eventually died, his body reduced to a mere skeleton. Masato is acutely aware of his exile. After being released, all he wants is to find a place to call home, since he cannot return to his real homeland. He also finds that there is nothing for him to do and wonders whether it would not have been better for him to stay an Einherjar. Moreover, his friend's betrayal is still a painful memory for him, and he warns Alicia against trusting people too readily. Battle Masato is a decent Sorcerer, but does not really have anything to make him stand out. He has good Great Magic and is one of the few Sorcerers to learn Chaotic Rune, but the learning order of his support spells could be better, and he has very low HP. He will join your party with an Infinity Rod, Leather Cloak and Leather Boots. His initial skill is Bug Swatter. Attack Magic *'Poison Blow' - Initial *'Fire Storm' - Level 8 *'Lightning Bolt' - Level 16 *'Frigid Damsel' - Level 28 *'Dark Saviour' - Level 45 *'Prismatic Missile' - Level 48 Menu Magic *'Sap Guard' - Level 5 *'Earth Grave' - Level 10 *'Sap Power' - Level 12 *'Glacial Blizzard' - Level 18 *'Spell Reinforce' - Level 20 *'Heal' - Level 22 *'Normalize' - Level 25 *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 30 *'Might Reinforce' - Level 32 *'Explosion' - Level 34 *'Dampen Magic' - Level 36 *'Chaotic Rune' - Level 38 *'Thunder Storm' - Level 41 *'Spiritual Thorn' - Level 43 *'Reflect Sorcery' - Level 51 *'Astral Maze' - Level 55 Does not learn: Invoke Feather Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Masato is an Earth Sorcerer. As such, he uses the Great Magic Maleficent Harm. He will say "Your future is no more!" before using it. Relic Location A staff in the Poison Room of the Palace of the Venerated Dragon, where you get sent for failing the statue puzzle in the area accessed by the Sunlight Stone that involves breaking statues without them seeing you. Masato has a 10% chance of appearing. Xehnon is the other possible option. Masato will say "If you want my power, you can have it" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Masato, he will say "How I have longed for freedom! I can go?" If you then choose to release him, he will say "Even with a new body, I cannot return home." Upon being released, Masato will appear at the oasis near the eastern exit of Sahma Desert. He will give you a Prime Elixir if you go see him before the end of Chapter 4. Conversation Masato may have a short exchange with Sha-kon, as a fellow native of Hai-Lan, at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team, despite her having lived and died before his time. *'Sha-kon' :Masato: We share the same home. Are you an exile too? :Sha-kon: I am no criminal like yourself. I left of my own free will. Etymology Masato is a common Japanese name, composed of the elements 魔 (ma, demon, magical powers) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E9%AD%94 and 智 (sato, wisdom, knowledge) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%99%BA. The combination could mean a number of things: "knowledge derived from demons" or "magical knowledge", for example. Both of these are references to his expertise in magic. Trivia *Masato has the same voice actor as Xehnon, Kraad, Roland and Seluvia. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *With only a 10% chance of appearing, Masato is one of the three rarest Einherjar in the game. The other two are Chrystie and Ehrde. Gallery File:VP2_Char-Masato.jpg|Masato's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male Category:Sorcerer